parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ugly Deer And Me!
Dragon Rockz movie-spoofs of 2006 Magma film "The Ugly Duckling And Me!" Coming to Youtube on May 3th, 2019. Cast *Ratso - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Ugly (Young) - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942) *Ugly (Adult) - Bambi (Adult; Bambi; 1942) *Jesse (young) - Faline (Bambi; 1942) *Jesse (Adult) - Faline (Adult; Bambi; 1942) *Phillys - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ernie - Diego (Ice Age) *William - Sid (Ice Age) *Frank and Stan - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Weasley - Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Daphne - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Esmerlada - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pike - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Peep Olga - Granny Sloth (Ice Age) *Chickens - Various Mammals *3 Chicks - Valiant, Bugsy and Lofly (Valiant; 2005) *Lou - DJ (Monster House) *Emmy - Jenny (Monster House) Scenes *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 1 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 2 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 3 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 4 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 5 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 6 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 7 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 8 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 9 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 10 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 11 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 12 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 13 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 14 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 15 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 16 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 17 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 18 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 19 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 20 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 21 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 22 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 23 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 24 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 25 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 26 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 27 - *The Ugly Deer And Me! (2006) Part 28 - Movie used: *The Ugly Duckling And Me (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Mulan *Mulan II *Bambi *Bambi II *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Oliver & Company *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Jak and Daxter *Daxter *Balto *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Balto II: Wolf Quest *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Valiant *Monster House Gallery Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Ratso Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Ugly (Young) faline-bambi-2-36.4.jpg|Faline as Jesse (young) Grown-Up_Bambi.jpg|Bambi (Adult) as Ugly (Adult) Grown-Up_Faline.jpg|Faline (Adult) as Jesse (Adult) Zira.jpg|Zira as Phillys Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Ernie Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as William Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Frank and Stan Daxter.png|Daxter as Weasley Jenna.png|Jenna as Daphne Starlight Glimmer.jpg|Starlight Glimmer as Esmerlada Hellhound_1.png|HellHound as Pike Granny Sloth.png|Granny Sloth as Peep Olga Valiant.png|Valiant. Bugsygervais.jpg|Bugsy Lofty-Valiant.jpg|and Lofly as 3 Chicks Dj-walters-monster-house-5.73.jpg|DJ as Lou thE5865MVZ.jpg|Jenny as Emmy Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Ugly Duckling and Me! movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof